The Cycle of the Phoenix, an original Minecraft story
by Dark Awesome the First
Summary: The balance between light and darkness has existed forever. The brighter the light, the deeper the shadows, and the blacker the darkness, the more a single light can shine on. Follow the story of a few friends from a village mostly untouched by the growing darkness, as they are thrust into a world filled with magic, fantastic creatures, intense battles and, of course, adventure.


Hi! Dark-awesome100 here, and welcome to my first story!

I originally wanted to do a series about Minecraft for Flipnote Hatena, but they closed down before I could, and I wasn't very good at drawing anyway, so I decided to try one here.

When I first went on and looked at the Minecraft stories, I was not pleased. All the stories were about you tubers or people getting sucked into Minecraft from the real world, and the one I did find that wasn't like that was frankly pretty crappy.

So here it is, a Minecraft story with all original characters, and where Minecraft IS the real world, and one that I hope is pretty good!

Without further ado, we begin the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Prophecy part 1

The Beginning of the World

The man found his seat on the stage. Well, it wasn't so much of a stage as a small rise in the middle of the town square, but it still served as the meeting place for the town and, on occasions such as this one, a place for someone to entertain a crowd. This particular crowd was mostly of children, though some adults were there too, seemingly to keep an eye on their children (but if one kept a close eye on them, you could tell they were paying just as much attention as the children) and this particular someone was wearing a rather simple tan trousers with a plain white shirt. In fact, the only way you could distinguish him from anyone else in the village was his cape, the color of the sky at night, featuring a full moon centered on the back like some giant's eye; it marked him a Traveling Man, one who entertained people from town to town. He spoke with a captivating voice that held his audiences attention well.

"Lend an ear to me, and hear my tale of days long past."

Before a world can come into being, the creator of that world must first plant a seed of life. This seed determines the shape of the lands, and the creatures that will live in those lands.

These creatures include the wise sheep, the humble pig, the loveable ocelot, the sly wolf, the laughable chicken, the contempt cow, the smart bat, the prideful squid, and even the tinkering villager. But there is one kind of creature that seed does NOT determine. That creature is known as a human.

Unfortunately, while there are many good creatures, there must always be balance, just as there is always a shadow to light, and so there are also evil creatures.

The spider, while being friendly enough during the day, at night becomes a hunter, attacking humans on sight. The bow-wielding skeleton was a failed creation attempting to be a human. The zombie was another failed creation attempting to be a human, but the zombie can sometimes turn villagers into zombie villagers, and the villagers are the zombie's main prey. To combat these threats, the villagers have managed to create large living robots called iron golems to protect their villages.

But the worst one by far, is the terrifying creeper. The creeper is a failed creation attempting to be a pig, but it has explosive properties. It will sneak up behind humans and self destruct, killing both it and, if they are unprotected, the human, along with some of the landscape.

However, no matter how horrible, or how good, a creature is, they are all part of the same world. The balance strives to keep itself. Dark or light, neither may completely eliminate the other from the same world. There are many such worlds, but our story focuses on one world, and that world's first human.

His name was Jared. He knew this, because it was the name he gave himself. He initially spent his days gathering supplies, and discovered the first crafting recipes. He soon had a small house built, and enough supplies gathered for him to be well off. He busied himself in his early days by adding onto his house, and generally making it bigger and better.

However, slowly Jared felt that something was wrong, and the feeling seemed to increase every time he made the house bigger. To try to distract himself from the feeling, he started to go on expeditions. He explored the lands, and in doing so discovered and named many of the biomes we know today. Among these lands was the taiga.

One day, when he was walking through the snow covered trees, he heard some whimpering coming from a nearby pit. When he went to investigate, he discovered a wolf puppy, which had apparently fallen down the pit and was unable to come back up by himself.

Jared immediately set about building a path down to the wolf. When he reached the wolf, he tried to help the poor thing, but it just snarled at him, and when he tried to reach for it, it snapped at him and made him jump away quickly.

In jumping away, Jared dropped the bone of a skeleton he had slain earlier. Seeing the bone, the wolf pup immediately cocked it's head and ceased snarling.

Seeing this, Jared offered the bone to the wolf, who took it more than willingly. Then something strange happened. The wolf transformed, growing a collar and gaining softer eyes. The wolf had become the first dog.

But the dog was still in the stuck in the hole, and still injured. Jared decided to lead the dog out of the pit. He followed his path back up, and the dog followed him closely.

Once they were back at the top, Jared fed his new pet some steak, and afterwards noticed that the dog held his tail a little higher, and looked a lot healthier in general.

It was then that Jared named the dog. He named the dog Areth, a name that would eventually be known to mean loyalty to no end, and would become nearly as famous as its owners would be.

Night had fallen by the time Jared and Areth had made it halfway out of the forest. They were just passing by a small clump of trees when four zombies walked out of the night towards then. Now, Jared had fought off plenty of zombies before, as they came into being as soon as Jared did, but two had various pieces of armor, and one had a shovel, so while Jared did manage to kill the zombie with a pair of leather boots and a matching hat, the others quickly had him against a tree. Just as the zombies were about to strike, Areth Jumped at the zombies, ripping the throat of one, killing it instantly. The distraction was enough for Jared to stab the other and get back on his feet. An arrow pierced itself the tree next to him, shot from a skeleton approaching from the east. The skeleton drew back his bow, firing straight at Jared. The arrow was deflected by his sword, flying off into the forest to disappear in the night. The skeleton never got off another shot, as Jared had sliced its bow in half, along with its arm, and swiftly moved to sever its head, ending the monster.

The battle over for now, Jared was allowed a moment of rest, but he knew the noise would soon attract more, and he needed to get back to his house so he could hunker down for the night. He started to make his way back the way he had come, but Areth started to pace back and forth, and barked at the forest in the direction that the deflected arrow had flown off in. Jared drew his sword again, and slowly followed Areth deeper into the forest, away from the safety of home.

Soon they found the arrow, along with the wolf whose thigh the arrow had sunk itself into. When Jared approached, the wolf, this one a girl, started to growl at him fiercely, though she calmed down a little when she saw Areth. This time Jared offered a bone immediately; he had learned with Areth. The she wolf took it cautiously, but still transformed into dog.

Jared fed her the rest of the steak he had brought with him, and then he gave her the name Tesa, a name that would become known to mean cleverness to deal with any situation.

The trio quickly left the forest, encountering little resistance on the way home, though they did make it inside the house just as an arrow nicked the front door.

The next few days were spent tending to the dogs' collective injuries, and Jared didn't go exploring much for a while. During this time, Jared noticed that the feeling he usually got when he was home had decreased significantly. He realized what the feeling was: loneliness.

The dogs decreased the feeling, but Jared knew that it was not permanent. They gave him company, yes, and they were a great help with his daily tasks, but he craved someone to talk to that could talk back. Without that, the feeling would comeback eventually, no matter how many wolves Jared tamed.

It was then that Jared decided something that would affect the course of the world.

He decided that, no matter how long it took, he would find another human.

I hoped you enjoyed my first story!

If you send me your OC (what they look like, what they are like, any special things about them, etc.) I MAY put them in the story, but most likely as a side character, however I have not yet planned all the main characters so there may be room for one or two there, but I will need to do with them what the story demands.

Reviews would be helpful, no hating, I don't mind constructive criticism, and I'd love to hear from you guys.

P.S. Minecon sold out. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
